cellar
by devsky
Summary: ―Rinto tahu ruang kerja ayahnya adalah tempat terlarang.


**Vocaloid ©** Crypton Future Media, Yamaha, Internet, PowerFX, et cetera.

**Fanloid & Utauloid ©** their respective owner. I gain no commercial advantages.

**Warning** plotless

* * *

**cellar**  
by devsky

* * *

Untuk anak usia sepuluh, Kagamine Len masuk dalam kategori yang (kelewat) kritis—kalau tak mau dibilang bawel dan berisik.

Biasanya Len akan menghampiri Rinto dengan mata berbinar, senyum merekah sempurna, sebelum mulai membuka mulut dan bicara antusias tentang apa saja. Kadang tentang sesuatu yang penting, kadang sama sekali tidak penting. Karena itulah, Rinto jarang memberi atensi. Tak peduli fakta anak itu adalah sepupu.

Pandangan Rinto akan terus fokus pada rangkaian kanji yang tercetak di salah satu halaman buku berjudul rumit (untuk ukuran anak-anak), kadang juga sebuah ensiklopedi.

Shion Kaito, teman sekolah Rinto yang merangkap teman sekelas Len, pernah mengajukan komplain tentang betapa berisiknya anak itu dan bertanya dengan dahi berkerut, cara apa yang Rinto gunakan hingga bisa bertahan.

Rinto hanya menjawab dengan ekspresi tenang seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, kalau tak suka, maka kau tidak perlu mendengarkan, Kaito. Kemudian Rinto melanjutkan acara membacanya yang sempat disela.

Ketika kedua anak itu sampai pada keputusan mufakat untuk tak mengacuhkan Len, si pirang itu biasanya akan melipat tangan defensif dan memasang wajah cemberut (yang menurut banyak orang dewasa menggemaskan). Merasa kesal tak punya sekutu.

Tapi hari itu, di satu Minggu siang yang redup oleh mendung, Rinto sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dengan tenang, sementara Len bergulingan di lantai (sudah lebih dulu menyerah dengan soal matematika) kemudian bertanya sesuatu.

"Hei, Rinto. Apa kau sudah pernah masuk ke ruang kerja ayahmu?"

Rinto tahu itu hanya sebuah pertanyaan tanpa maksud. Tapi pensil mekanik dalam genggamannya sempat berhenti sepersekian detik.

* * *

Rinto tahu ruang kerja ayahnya adalah tempat terlarang.

Ruangan itu ada di basemen dan terkunci rapat-rapat, seperti sengaja diasingkan dari peradaban.

Ayah Rinto, seorang ilmuwan, tak pernah berniat memperlihatkan isi ruangan itu pada penghuni rumah. Dan Rinto selama ini tak pernah bertanya, apalagi berpikir untuk cari tahu.

Tapi hari itu beda cerita.

Waktu itu siang sedang ambil ancang-ancang untuk hengkang. Langit keruh oleh oranye, sementara semesta ribut dengan koakan gagak. Len baru saja pulang. Rinto memutar langkah lurus ke basemen.

Seorang _maid_ yang baru usai mengelap guci antik di sela koridor menangkap sosok Rinto dari ujung mata. Pengalaman bertahun-tahun membuat tubuh itu refleks membungkuk, hormat.

Selamat sore, Tuan Muda, dia menyapa sopan.

Rinto hanya menatapnya datar sambil berlalu, namun sang maid tak mempermasalahkan. Dia kembali bekerja. Sama sekali tak waspada apalagi repot menaruh curiga.

* * *

Waktu pertama Rinto mengambil langkah, dia tak menemukan keganjilan. Basemen rumahnya tak beda dengan ruang bawah tanah di tempat lain; Pengap dan gelap. Aroma debu menyeruak ke paru-paru, membuat Rinto nyaris bersin.

Meraba dinding untuk mencari pegangan solid, kulit Rinto tak sengaja meraba struktur dinding yang terasa beda. Anak itu menoleh dan berakhir menemukan sebuah pintu yang (mungkin) terhubung ke ruangan lain.

Ah, bahkan anak seumuran Rinto tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk tahu.

Di dalam sana, ada ruang kerja Ayah.

* * *

Kadang, di malam-malam yang sepi akan bintang, Rinto terjaga dari lelap dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa gerangan yang dilakukan ayahnya di bawah. Apa yang membuatnya betah berlama-lama di ruang kerja?

Selalu ada waktu di mana Rinto punya kesempatan untuk bertanya, tapi anak itu tak pernah melakukannya. Sekarang, waktu di mana ayahnya absen dari rumah, dia malah sembunyi-sembunyi menyelidiki.

Tangan-tangan kecil Rinto mendorong pintu kayu yang besar dan berat. Bola mata serupa bebatuan safir itu berkilat dengan rasa kaget kala visinya memasukkan imej sebuah ruangan lumayan luas yang tersusun dari balok-balok bata.

Ketika anak laki-laki itu menginjakkan kaki ke dalam sana, Rinto mendapati dirinya seperti melewati gerbang waktu dan melangkah ke dimensi dan waktu yang sama sekali lain. Semakin ia melangkah masuk, semakin ia menemukan banyak perbedaan mencolok. Kabel-kabel malang melintang di lantai, monitor-monitor komputer, kertas-kertas, rak berisi buku-buku dengan sampul sangat tebal serta meja panjang dengan botol-botol ampul yang telah kosong di atasnya.

Rinto tak percaya ayahnya bekerja di tempat seperti ini. Tempat ini bahkan lebih cocok disebut laboratorium bawah tanah ketimbang ruang kerja!

Dengan penuh kehati-hatian, anak itu melintasi ruangan. Langkah kaki-kakinya ia atur sedemikian rupa agar tak menyenggol apa pun. Seolah-olah lantai telah ditanami ranjau dan satu langkah ceroboh saja bisa dengan mudah memacu ledakan besar.

Rinto mendongakkan kepala. Memperhatikan bagaimana langit-langit, yang seharusnya tak begitu tinggi, terlihat amat jauh untuknya. Ada beberapa ventilasi udara di sisi-sisi dinding. Ia juga melihat beberapa kabel dipasung di dinding dekat ventilasi.

Lucu rasanya memikirkan bagaimana ayahnya mengatur tempat ini sedemikian rupa. Kabel-kabel ini, komputer-komputer ini, berapa lama waktu yang ayahnya habiskan untuk mengumpulkan semua barang ini?

Sesaat, atensi Rinto pecah oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di kepala. Namun, satu detik kemudian, matanya menemukan sesuatu yang mampu mengalihkan atensinya sepenuhnya.

Di sana, di tengah-tengah ruangan ada benda yang terlihat asing. Bentuknya seperti peti; panjangnya kira-kira dua setengah meter, hanya saja tutupnya tidak datar melainkan cembung dan terbuat dari kaca.

Pepatah bilang, rasa penasaran bisa membunuh seekor kucing. Tapi rasanya Rinto, untuk kali ini saja, dia tak keberatan menjadi kucing.

Karena itu, pelan-pelan ia mendekati peti aneh itu. Menengok apa isinya. Tidak mungkin ayahnya mau meletakkan benda aneh seperti itu di ruangan ini kalau tidak ada maksudnya.

Rinto menarik napas panjang dua kali sebelum melangkah maju sekali lagi kemudian mencondongkan badan hingga bisa melihat apa yang ada di dalam benda itu. Anak itu bisa langsung melihat, tapi membutuhkan waktu sedetik lebih lama bagi otaknya untuk mengidentifikasi. Dan ketika otaknya telah selesai mengolah informasi, anak itu terlonjak kaget—ia bahkan menjerit tanpa sadar.

Yang ada di dalam sana adalah sesosok wanita. Kulitnya putih porselen, sementara rambutnya pirang dan panjang. Mata tertutup dan parasnya yang cantik terlihat begitu damai. Kabel-kabel kecil menempel di pipi, juga sekujur tubuhnya.

Dan Rinto serta-merta merasakan kengerian yang teramat sangat memenuhi seluruh rongga dadanya. Pertamanya hanya sedikit, namun tak sampai satu sekon berlalu, telah berkembang. Membuatnya sulit bernapas.

Oh, Rinto tahu benar siapa wanita di dalam sana—ibunya!

Rinto tak akan melupakan bagaimana rupa ibunya. Bibir merah yang merekahkan senyum. Pipi yang dihias rona mawar. Mata sebiru samudera yang menenangkan. Untaian pirang yang mirip helaian emas. Semua tentang ibunya terekam jelas di benak Rinto. Sangat jelas—tak peduli fakta bahwa wanita itu telah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu.

Tapi kenapa dia bisa ada di sini? Bagaimana caranya?

Tiga tahun lalu, Rinto hadir di upacara pemakaman ibunya. Berdiri di barisan paling depan bersama sang ayah. Bagaimana mungkin? Apa yang telah ayahnya lakukan?

Berbagai pertanyaan menggelayut di kepala anak itu. Ia menelan ludah, lambungnya bergemuruh. Dan dia tak yakin apakah masih sanggup makan setelah ini.

"Rinto!" Suara serak itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dari belakang.

Rinto menoleh, terbelalak menemukan ayahnya telah berdiri di ambang pintu. Cahaya temaram dari lampu di langit-langit menerangi mereka berdua, dan Rinto dapat leluasa melihat setiap detil bagian wajah ayahnya; kulit pria itu mengencang, rahangnya mengeras, sementara dahinya berkerut.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Aku...," Rinto kehilangan kosa kata. "Aku—tidak. Ayah—Ibu?" _Ba-dump. Ba-dump_. Jantungnya yang berdetak terlalu kencang seolah memecah kemampuan bicara anak itu. "Kenapa Ibu bisa ada di tempat itu?"

Rinto bisa mendengar bunyi gemeretuk, dan ia yakin itu adalah gigi-gigi ayahnya yang saling beradu oleh emosi dalam rahang kencangnya. Pria itu tak memberi jawaban. Dia hanya menarik Rinto, mengeluarkannya dari tempat itu, kemudian mengunci ruangan tersebut dari dalam.

Membiarkan Rinto mematung di depan pintu usang.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

cuma stress-relief fic yang dibuat dengan sangat tidak serius. maaf atas ending yang begitu brengsek. kotak review siap menampung komplain Anda sekalian :)

kritik dan saran yang membangun amat sangat dinanti.

sign,

devsky


End file.
